Three months
by angelwings94
Summary: Three months after Edward left Bella in new moon. How is she dealing with her loss. This is one of her dreams about edward. First fanfic please review :


Hi guys. So this is my first story and it's a oneshot that takes place about 3 months after Edward left in New Moon. I have and idea for a story I want to write but I need some feedback on my writing before I start it so please review and tell me what you think. (:

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. SM DOES ):**

Three months. Three months since the love of my life, the one person I trusted more than anyone in the world left me. Three months since I've felt any thing at all besides pain. They say that time heals all wounds, but I'm not so sure.

I let my mind wonder as I started cooking dinner for Charlie. He would be home soon and it wouldn't do any good for him to find my crying upstairs in my room again. Charlie….he's the only reason I'm still alive right now. I have to keep trying for him. He doesn't deserve to go through this too.

I trudged over to the freezer to see if there were any leftovers I could heat up. I really didn't feel like cooking today. I really didn't feel like cooking any day. I opened the door and was met with a blast of cold air right to my face. Instantly I thought of _him. His _cold arms holding me at night whispering "I love you Bella", The feel of _his_ icy cold lips pressed against mine. I screamed out in pain and pushed the door closed. Sinking to the floor I wrapped my arms around my self hoping I wouldn't fall apart. This pain was just to much. Couldn't he see how much I _loved_ him? How much I _needed_ him? I sat there for god knows how long just rocking back and forth trying to get rid of the pain until I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up outside. '_So much for dinner'_ I thought.

"Bells I'm home!" Charlie bellowed

"I'm in here dad" I said. I quickly got up off the floor and tried to wipe my eyes so Charlie wouldn't be able to tell I was crying. It didn't matter though. He always knew.

"Sorry about dinner. I got caught in homework and completely lost track of the time" Lies, I spent two hours in my room curled up in pain wishing he would jump through my window and tell me it was all a lie, that he did love me. "I can make something if you want" I really don't want to though.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just order a pizza" he said

Charlie never said anything but I could tell he never believed my lies about homework. He's probably just afraid I'll break down if he says anything. Charlie's not very good with tears.

"Ok well I'm going to go study for my History test I have tomorrow" Another lie.

"Alright I'll call you when the pizzas here"

I practically ran all the way up to my room, tripping on the top step. I remember when_ he_ used to catch me when I fell…ouch another tear to my already torn heart.

I opened my door and flopped down onto my bed. I hated this bed now. It held so many reminders of what had been and what could have been. He had spent countless nights on this bed holding me as I slept whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Countless mornings I had woken up in his embrace. This bed held to many memories now.

I felt my eyes stat to droop. This was bad. Sleeping meant dreams and dreams meant I would see him. Not that seeing him was a bad thing. No, I loved hearing his voice and seeing his face behind my eyelids while I slept. It was when I woke up that was the problem. Usually when I wake up now I'm either screaming or crying and neither of those are happy ways to awake.

I tried to stay awake but it was no use. My eyelids closed and the dreams about my lost love began….

I opened my eyes and was greeted to the sight of our meadow a place so special to us. I looked around and sure enough there he was, standing at the other side of the clearing looking beautiful as ever smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella" he whispered.

His voice. Oh how I missed his beautiful velvet voice.

"Bella love, come here" he said to me.

I started to move closer to him but stopped myself short. This was a dream. I knew it was. I've had this same dream before and it never ends well. I always end up going to him only to find out he's not real. Then I wake up screaming. This time will be different. I won't go to him. I will be strong.

"What are you waiting for?" he purred "Don't you love me Bella?"

That hurt. Of course I loved him! I was just trying to save myself some pain later. I kept my mouth shut willing my self to wake up before this got anymore out of hand.

"Isabella, my love come here"

My will was breaking. He was just to beautiful and I needed him. But I have to be strong.

"Let me love you. Let me kiss you"

Ok I'm giving myself 5 seconds to wake up before I go to him. If I don't wake up by then maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe he actually came back for me!

5

"I've missed you so much my love, more than you know"

4

"All I've thought about for the last three months has been you"

3

"Bella you are so beautiful, I can't live without you"

2

"I'll change you if that's what you want. If I can keep you with me forever"

What? That caught my attention. I looked him in the eyes and I could tell that he was serious. This wasn't a dream! My Edward was back for me! I didn't even bother to count to one. I bolted across the meadow and launched myself into his arms.

I was surprised when i didn't collide with him but instead fell into a patch of flowers.

"Edward?" I called out.

"It's time to wake up now my love" his voice whispered in the wind.

No! This couldn't be happening! He just promised me and eternity with him which was what I wanted more than anything else in the world. He couldn't leave me again he just couldn't.

"No Edward please don't leave me again! I love you!"

"I'm sorry Bella but it has to be this way. I love you"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I awoke suddenly to the sound of my screams.

Charlie was sitting on the edge of my bed trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. Only one person could stop this pain and he was forever gone. '

"Shhh Bella it's going to be ok honey" he soothed.

"No its not!" I wailed "He's gone"

"I know sweetie, I know"

He didn't know, nobody did. No one knew how deep our love was. Or at least how deep mine was. I believed we were going to be together forever. I guess forever has a different to vampires.

I eventually calmed down enough to tell Charlie that I was ok and that he could leave. I have no idea how I've survived this long without falling apart completely.

Three months. Three long agonizing months without Edward. Just three months out of the eternity I would now have to face without him.


End file.
